


The Jacket of Her Dream(s)

by Shipsterella



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 10:23:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11461641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipsterella/pseuds/Shipsterella
Summary: "Miranda," Andy's voice is breathless with awe at the drawing she had bravely chanced to take a peek at over Miranda's shoulder. "I didn't know you design, too."





	The Jacket of Her Dream(s)

Miranda is concentrating so intensely on the drawing she's working on that she doesn't hear Andy approaching her desk to drop off the samples she was expecting.

"Miranda," Andy's voice is breathless with awe at the drawing she had bravely chanced to take a peek at over Miranda's shoulder. "I didn't know you design, too."

Miranda, too focused on the flowing lines, absently responds "I don't. This appeared in my dream. I woke up in the middle of an apocalyptic dream because of the jacket you were wearing and my own insistence that I remember it within the dream."

Stunned, Andy froze at both the offered explanation and the revelation of it. Forgetting the don't-ask-Miranda-questions rule in her utter shock, with disbelief, she softly said, "I-I was wearing this... in your dream?"

Miranda, suddenly released from her trance, studies her work. She had captured the vision from her dream flawlessly. The airy white pantsuit felt ethereal and the cerulean floor-length jacket that swooped below her breasts accented both the suit and the woman who wore it perfectly.

The details of the setting for her dream had all been pushed aside over her obsession with the jacket. The world was ending so everyone was lining up to get married. Awake, the concept was absurd but it made perfect sense in her dream. It wasn't questioned for a nanosecond. Neither was her choice of spouse.  
Andréa. Her Andréa. Her _wife_ , Andréa.

"Yes." Miranda answered her silent ruminations and Andy's question at once.

**Author's Note:**

> *shrugs* I have a history of nightmares but today was a first. Today's dream was an apocalyptic dream where there was a line of people getting married before the world ended and one of them was wearing a jacket that I loved so much that it made dream-me say "I have to remember this!" and I immediately woke up.  
> I thought it was funny and ridiculous and here we are. ;)


End file.
